bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa Miedo
Rosa Miedo (ピンクの恐怖, literally Pink Fear), is the Cuarta (4th) Máscara, and formerly the 4th Espada. Appearence She resembles a twenty year-old woman, with purple colored hair and orange eyes. She wears the most commen Espada uniform. Her hollow hole is hidden under her robe. Her tattoo is on her neck. The remains of her Hollow mask resembles a skull-shaped hairpin. Her Zanpakutō is positioned on her waist, even though she is rarely seen carrying it. Personality Rosa is a somewhat strict Máscara, who is obsessed about the rules of everything. Every time she does something wrong (which almost never happens), she apologizes to her Leader so many times, that it annoyes him. If she is being insultet, she would strike opponent, not caring who it is (except her captain). In combats however, she always sends her Fraccion to check out the opponent's skills and abilities, before she would attack. She is very annoyed by Paño, for unknown reasons. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Sonído Specialist: Rosa is really skilled in Sonído, never been hit by a long raged attack, such as Cero and Kido. Swordsman: Rosa is rarely seen carrying her zanpakuto and almost never seen using it. Therefor, her skills in handling her Zanpakuto is unknown. Cero: Rosa is seen fireing Cero from her index finger. Her Cero is very strong, being able to defeat a Seated Soul Reaper with just one. Though, she puts a lot of energy to each of her Ceros and avoids using it too much. Gran Rey Cero: It is presumed that Rosa can fire Gran Ray Cero, but has yet to do it. Bala: Rosa's Bala is alot weaker that her Cero, and therefor never uses it. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Rosa has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Immense Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power is extremely high. As she was one of the top Four Espada, she was forbidden to release her Zanpakutō within their base. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to the fortress. However, she has not been forbidden to release it in the Quitarse la Máscara's hideout. Zanpakuto Rayo (電子 Raikou, Spanish for "Lightning", Japanese "Electronic"). Rosa's zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a crimson handle and black sheath. It's release command is Charge. * Resurrección: When Rosa releases his zanpakuto, a great light accures. Her hair stays the same, but her skin gets lighter, she grows orange horns and her clothes burns up. Orange electrizity appears around her body, and can be seen as clothes. : Resurrección Special Ability: She has shown to be extremely faster in this form, and is almost never hit. Her Reiatsu gets completely hidden, making it extremely hard to find her when she has hid somewhere. With her new speed, she can easily get bahind her opponent and send her electrizity through them, either paralyzing them or killing them (depends on how strong the opponent is). Fraccion * Paño * Hormiga Terreno Quotes * "My deapest apologizes Sir. I'm deeply sorry. It was my fault. I couldn't be more sorry. It will never happen again. I will take any punishments you will give me." (To her Captain, Primera Máscara) * "Meassure his/her skills, before I charge up" (To her Fraccion, right before fighting an opponent) Trivia * She's my second Arrancar, and my first Espada * I will probably add more as time goes * The reason for her anger over Paño is unknown Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Espada Category:By Kogone Uchiha